


The Ragtag Club

by EZGMR555



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: The Demons of Hazbin Hotel aren't the only ones trying to redeem themselves. Come on down to the Ragtag Club and meet another group of misfits with sins of their own.(On Hiatus)





	

Since Zoophobia is going to be rewritten, I figured I'd make a story inspired by Hazbin Hotel.


End file.
